A New Day, a New Life
by 177624601
Summary: A sequel to A Night in Amity Park Park, we see Danny and Sam Fenton welcome their new son, Daniel James Fenton, Jr, into the world. However, politicians start cracking down on ghosts. Can Danny keep his wife and son safe? Please review.
1. Chapter 1

1/18/2015

"She's awake, Mr. Fenton, you may go in now."

"Thanks, Dr. Foster." I said. "Oh, by the way, what was the time of birth?"

"3:18 AM."

As I went in, I heard the soft, stable "Beep, beep, beep" of the EKG machine which meant that her heart rate was normal. There she was, as beautiful as ever. In her arms was a little bundle that was our son. I still couldn't believe we were parents.

"Hey, Sam."

"Hey." She said, weakly.

"How's he doing?" I asked as I sat down on the bed next to her, caressing her head.

"He's doing fine. Wanna hold him?"

"Sure." I said as I took our child in my arms. "Hey there, little guy. I'm your daddy."

"You know, we still haven't named him."

"You go first."

"Daniel, after his father."

"Daniel James?"

"Done."

"I'll be right back; I've got some calls to make."


	2. Chapter 2

"Fenton residence, Jack speaking."

"Hey, dad, it's Danny. Could you get mom on the line, too?

"Sure, thing." From the other end of the phone, Danny heard his dad yell, "Maddie, it's Danny! He wants to talk to us!"

"Yes, dear, what is it?"

"I just wanted to say that you are now officially grandparents."

"Hey, that's great news, Danny!"

"Sweetie, that's wonderful! Is it a boy or girl?"

"It's a boy. His name is Daniel James Fenton, Jr."

"That means so much to your mother and me. We'll be right down to see him."

I invited Mom, Dad, my six year old sister, Kathleen; Tucker and Valerie Foley, and, as a show of good faith, Thurston and Lydia Manson.

"I'm so glad you guys could make it. Hey Kat," I said, kneeling down to my little sister's eye level, "how does it feel to be an auntie?"

"It feels good." She said. I chuckled as I hoisted her onto my shoulder.

"Sweetie, we wouldn't miss it for the world. Now which room's the happy mother in?"

"Room 226."

"That's the same room where I had you."

"Hey, guys." Said a tired looking Sam, who was holding a bundle in her arms. "I've got someone who wants to say hello."

"What's his name?" Valerie asked.

"Daniel James Fenton, Jr." I replied. "Would you like to hold him, mom?"

"Sure." She said as she took the sleeping child in her arms. She turned to me as I sat in the chair next to my wife's bed holding her hand, and said, "You know, Danny, I remember when you were this small. Has he opened his eyes yet?"

"Nope, not yet, but I want to be here when he does, so that his mother and I are the first thing he sees."

"Sam, honey, we came as soon as we could." Said Thurston Manson.

"You can't imagine how proud of you your father and I are." Lydia Manson chimed in.

"So, guys, what's it like being parents?" Tucker asked.

"The feeling is indescribable."

"Let me try describing it: tiring." Said Sam.

Everyone had a good laugh over that.

"Can I hold him?" Dad asked.

"Sure, dad." I said as mom handed dad the infant.

"Uh, Danny maybe you and Sam had better hold him for a second."

As dad presented our child to us, we could see that our son's eyes were indeed opening. Slowly but surely the lids opened to reveal two big blue eyes.

"He looks just like his father." Sam weakly said.

"I wouldn't say _just_ like me, since he's got _your _nose and lips." I replied, putting my arm over my beloved wife's shoulders and kissing her.

"Sam, if you'll excuse me, I've got just two more calls to make."

"Hello?"

"Jazz, it's Danny." I said calling her apartment, "I've got great news."

"Well, don't leave me in suspense, tell me."

"You're an aunt."

"Hey, Danny, that's awesome!" said Jazz. "Congratulations! Is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's a boy. His name is Daniel James Fenton, Jr. I trust you'll be flying out here soon to meet him?"

"I've got Christmas vacation off, so I'll fly out then."

You see, instead of becoming a psychiatrist, Jazz started working at a very prestigious university teaching others psychiatry.

"See ya then!"

"You got it." She said as she hung up the phone.

Meanwhile, Danielle Fenton was just about to receive a huge wake up call.

"Yeah, whaddyawant?" She muttered.

"Danielle, it's your cousin Danny."

"Danny? What's up?"

"I just thought I'd let you know that Sam and I had a little baby boy."

"Awesome! What did you name him?"

"Daniel James Fenton, Jr."

"I'll be right over as soon as I let my boss know that I can't come in today."

"Alright."

Five minutes later, Dani Fenton walked.

"Hey, Danny." She said. "Mind if I hold the little guy?"

"No, be my guest." I told her.

"Danny," Tucker asked, "how many more people are coming?"

"Jazz, but she won't be here till next week."

"Let's get a picture of the happy family." Mom said as I leaned in closer to Sam. "Say cheese."

"Cheese." Sam and I chorused


	3. Chapter 3

Three days, later, we were allowed to take Danny, Jr. home. I was just rocking him to sleep while singing "Beautiful Boy" by John Lennon when all of a sudden my breath turned to mist.

"I've got to go." I said to my wife and kid, kissing my sleeping son gently on the forehead. "Sleep tight, little guy. Daddy loves you."

"I love you, Danny." Sam said

"I'll be back." I said, more to myself than to her. "Going ghost." I whispered, so as not to wake my beloved son.

"I've been waiting a long time for this." Said a Clint Eastwood-like voice.

"Walker." I scowled, firing an ecto blast that would surely have injured Walker had he not moved at the last second. With lighting quick speed, he managed to duck each and every one of my blasts, leaving no building untouched. Fed up, I finally took him out with my Ghostly Wail and sucked him back into the ghost zone with the Fenton thermos. No sooner had I gotten home than his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Danny, it's Tucker. It looks like you'll need to lay low for a while."

"Why, are they trying to hunt us?"

"Turn on the TV to channel six."

As I did so, I saw that my ghostly wail had broken many windows and sent a young woman plummeting to her death. All of a sudden, two politicians could be seen arguing over Danny.

"Regardless of whether or not Inviso-Bill meant to kill her, it's the fact that he did."

"He was engaged in battle. In a fight that huge, casualties are inevitable. It's not like he flew up to her and snapped her neck."

"I like this guy." I said.

"Well, unfortunately, sixty-four percent of the country doesn't."

It was all over the news the next morning. I turned on the mini TV in the kitchen as I set about making Sam some waffles.

"…scene outside the White House today as anti-ghost protestors gather to send a message to the president calling for anti-ghost restrictions as well as hunting down the one known as 'Danny Phantom'."

At that moment, Tucker called me.

"Hey Tuck."

"How did you know it was me?"

"Caller ID."

"I should have known. Anyway, I've got some bad news. Valerie, amongst others, was just hired by the government to hunt you down, as well as anyone who might be linked to you."

"So you're saying President Davis bowed to pressure."

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"For the record, I regret having voted for her."

"I can see why."

"Listen, I've got to go. I'm serving Sam breakfast in bed. Send my love to Val."

"I will."


	4. Chapter 4

"Sam." I said, trying to wake her up.

No answer.

"Sa-am."

Still nothing.

"Samantha."

"You know I hate it when you call me that." She said, her eyes still closed.

"Ah, you're awake. Good morning." I said, kissing her on the forehead.

"Morning, hon."

"Since it's Danny, Jr's first day home, I thought I'd make you some breakfast in bed." I said as I presented her with the tray.

"You didn't use real dairy, did you?"

"Now what kind of husband do you take me for?" I asked, mock-insulted. "Of course not. I used non-dairy milk and Eggs-cellent brand egg substitute."

"And the Maple syrup?"

"Fake maple."

"I love you."

"I love you, too"

One impasse Sam and I had reached was in regards to pretty much every type of non-veggie food, particularly bacon, eggs, and maple. I like my eggs over medium and my maple real, myself being a bit of a maple connoisseur. Anyhow, we agreed that we'd split the fridge three ways: my kinds of food, her kinds of food, and food we can both agree on, particularly breast milk for when the baby sitter comes over. We also agreed that we'd feed the child a perfectly balanced diet, except on nights where one of us had him, went out to eat as a family, or during a special occasion.

"I'll get that." I said as Danny started crying. "Shall I bring him in here, or should I get the bottle?"

"Bring him here."

"There he is. Good morning, Danny." I said, cradling my son in my arms. "Mommy wants to say good morning, too, wanna go see her? Let's go see her."

"Good morning, Danny."

"Did he sleep good last night?"

"You know those stories of midnight feedings and changing's?" She asked as she exposed her breast.

"Yeah."

"They were worse than I feared."

"So, Sam, let me get this straight: you won't drink milk from a cow, but you'll breastfeed?"

"It feels a little weird, but I hear it's better for the kid."

"Ah."

"All done, Danny?" she said, covering herself back up. "You want to take him, Dan?" Something she called me whenever both myself and the baby were in the same room.

"Sure, since you'll be home with him." I said, since we had agreed that she'd stay home until she felt strong enough to go back to work."

"Bring something home." Sam said as I dressed for work.

"I will. Love you, Sam"

"I love you, too."

"Bye-bye, Danny. I love you." I said as I bid my family farewell.

I didn't figure out that the mist coming out of my mouth was unnatural until I turned up the heat in the car. _Just let it go, man, you don't want to get caught._ Unfortunately, Vlad Masters had different plans.

"Hello, Danny." He said as I went down an empty street.

"I know what you're trying to do, Vlad." I said, seething.

"And what, pray tell, is that?

"Don't play dumb, I know you're trying to get me to reveal my secret."

"And what secret is that?"

"GET OUT OF MY CAR!"

"Alright, but before I do, I have a gift for the new father." He said, whipping out a metal belt.

"The Specter Deflector?"

"The Specter Reflector: when placed on a 'halfa', it shows everyone the ghost inside us. I made it just for you."

Before I could stop, he had placed the belt on me. The pain was so intense, I passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

_Ugh. I've got such a headache. Where am I?_ I looked around and found myself in a 10X20X10 cement cell, at the end of which was a huge steel door. The Specter Reflector was still on my waist, but I had a weird sort of handcuffs with a two-foot metal bar with blinking lights in place of a chain and a type of helmet where three curved bars meet at a right angle, one going over my head, another behind it, and the last in front of it. I try to get it off, but there was a leather strap cutting into my chin. The only pieces of furniture I had in my cell were a bed and a TV as well as the necessaries, a sink, toilet, and shower.

"And how are we doing today, Mr. Phantom?" asked a man's voice coming from the headgear.

"Who are you?"

"'I'm nobody.

Who are you?

Are you nobody too?' I got that from a poem by Emily Dickinson"

"Cute." I said bitterly.

"I thought so. I'm just glad we had a chanced to chat before the guards came."

"Guards?"

"Just some old friends of yours from high school."

At that moment who should walk in but Dash Baxter and Kwan Chang, the two biggest jocks to ever graduate Casper High.

"You're coming with us, Phan-toenail." Dash said as he forcibly grabbed me by the arm, leaving a bruise the size of a softball.

"Get off me! Where are you taking me!" I said, struggling.

Without saying a word, they threw me into some sort of testing range.

"It's me again, Mr. Phantom." Said the voice in my ear. "It's time for a little test."

I went into a daze, and before I knew it, I was blasting at different objects, floating through walls, etc., only I couldn't control it.

"What just happened?" I asked as I came out of the daze.

"Supersonic manipulation. Mind control."

"What was that 'test' for?"

"A demonstration of your powers."

"How come I can't perform ghost attacks at other times?"

"What do I sound like, a villain from an old James Bond film?"

"Let's go, Phan-toad!" Dash said, grabbing me by the back of the collar.

"Dash, can't you grab me a little more gently next time?" I asked, choking on the collar.

"My way's more fun." He said as he pushed me into the cell.

"What's going to happen next?" I asked the headgear.

No response.

Nothing left to do but wait, I went to the mirror, but what I saw wasn't me. Those lime-green eyes staring out from under a mess of white hair didn't belong to me, but to a broken man. _You could be here a long time, you know._ "I know." It was at that moment a line from a school that Sam and I were in, "Les Miserables", came to mind: "I know she'll wait, I know that she'll be true." Unfortunately, the next line came faster than the first: "Look down, look down, they've all forgotten you." Depressed, I decided that, since I had nothing left but time, I might as well watch some TV. _Cooking show, fishing show, something about "Very Odd Parents" or something, I dunno, I wasn't really paying attention; news…_ I decided to watch that to see if there was anything about me or my family.

"…nator Foley appeared before the US senate today, demanding the release of the infamous Danny Phantom. This footage was taken earlier today." The reporter said as they switched to a shot of Tucker Foley.

"Danny Phantom has done nothing to earn your enmity and disrespect. Time and again the city of Amity Park, California, my hometown, has nearly succumbed to ghosts, only to be pulled back from the brink by him, so you show your thanks by locking him up?"

"On a possibly related matter, a missing persons report was filed in regards to Mrs. Samantha Elizabeth Fenton and her one week old son, Daniel James Fenton, Jr. The whereabouts of Daniel James Fenton, Sr. are still unknown. Authorities suggest it may have something to do with Senator Foley's stance on the Danny Phantom issue." _"One week old son…" I was passed out for four days._


	6. Chapter 6

(Warning: some very foul language in this chapter)

8/26/2014

_Happy twenty-fourth birthday to me._ I thought, ironically. Had it not been for the thought of possibly seeing Sam and Danny again, I would have drowned myself in the toilet after the first week. They were the only things that keep me going. Besides, if I did kill myself, my enemies would have won.

This place was horrible. The only meals I get are bread and water, and the only people I came in contact with are Dash, Kwan, and "Mr. Nobody". The first two were the worst. They treat me worse than anyone can imagine. They'd beat me daily, kick me, shout threats at me. One day they even broke two ribs and my collarbone. I'm not even "Phan-toad" anymore, now I'm just simply "ghost".

I lived in perpetual fear of that one day a month where they would come in, drag me to the lab, and test my skills. I hated the fact that I can't control myself. It scared me. It invades my sleep to this day.

"Alright, _ghost_," Dash said, spitting the word "ghost" out like a disgusting piece of food, "get up." Out of fear, I stayed in the corner, curled up in a ball. "Get UP!" he repeated, grabbing me by the chest and throwing me across the floor. Like a cornered beast, I got up and lunged at Dash, using the bar of my handcuffs to choke him by forcing him against the wall. I would have killed him if Kwan hadn't put me in a full nelson.

"GET OFF ME! GET OFF-oof!" I said as Dash punched me right below the ribs. Kwan released me, only to have Dash kick me in the nuts, then grab me by the hair and knee me in the face. I heard a loud crack as white hot pain seared across my nose. I put my hand to my upper lip and saw blood. Weakened by the pain, all I could do was lay there in a fetal position and weep.

"Let's go, Kwan. Leave this worthless piece of shit on the floor where _it_ belongs."

"Is something the matter, Mr. Phantom?" asked "Mr. Nobody"

"Yo-you know damn well s-something's the matter!" I managed to say through all the pain. "Dash tol-told me to get up. I, the fool I was, stayed on the floor in a ball. When I didn't get up, he-he grabbed me and-and threw me on the floor. In a fit of rage, I nearly strangled Dash. Kwan then put me in a full nelson, where Dash punched me in the ribs. Kwan let go of me, only to have Dash kick me in the groin and knee me in the face, breaking my nose!"

"The way he tells it, he asked you to get up. When you didn't, he helped you to your feet, at which point you attacked him unprovoked. According to him, if Mr. Kwan hadn't been there, he would have died. They claim that you continued to put up a struggle until they had to subdue you."

"Listen, you sanctimonious asshole," I said, sweat dripping down my face, "I don't care whose story you listen to, just send me…a damned…MEDIC!"

The medic came down a few minutes later and set my nose back in place, gave me a shot of morphine, and left.

Someday, I would try to make a break for it. Little did I know that tomorrow would be the day.


	7. Chapter 7

8/27/2014

"Alright, ghost, let's go."

Not wanting a reprise of yesterday, I reluctantly got to my feet. Besides, I already had a plan formed for my escape.

Dash and Kwan grabbed my arms and "escorted" me to the lab. As we reached the door, I wriggled free of the two goons and smashed the bar of handcuffs against the doorframe. It didn't break in half, but I didn't need that. All I needed was for it to be deactivated, which I had succeeded in doing. I undid the leather strap, something I had been unable to do since every time I did when the cuffs worked, I'd get electrocuted. I threw the helmet against wall and, with no helmet to inhibit my ghost powers, phased out of the cuffs and the belt. I was free.

Powerless to stop me, Dash and Kwan ran down the hallway. Figuring that they would take me to either "Mr. Nobody" or to the outside world, I followed them, when who should I see but…


	8. Chapter 8

"Sam?" I asked, phasing through the barred door to her prison cell.

"Danny?" she asked, running towards me.

"Oh, Sam, I missed you." I said, kissing her all over. "Who brought you here? Where's Danny?"

"I don't know, Dash ripped him out of my arms the day we were brought in here. His cries haunt my nightmares."

"We may be able to find him if we can get to the control room."

"Let's go."

"Grab my hand." As she did, I went intangible.


	9. Chapter 9

We found Tucker's home easily.

"Senator Foley, you have a couple of visitors here by the name of Daniel and Sam Fenton. Should I let them in?" The big, brawny security guard asked a video image of Tucker.

"Don't worry, they're for real." Tucker said as he examined us.

"Thanks, Tuck." We both said as we entered.

"No problem." He said as he stood in the doorway. "Come in. What did you want to talk to me about?"

We told of how we came to be captives, the last time Sam saw Danny, our trip through House Ghostly Activities, as it is apparently known, and how we finally decided the place was deserted.

"I may be able to help get the FBI involved, but I'm not promising anything. I will, however, bring House Ghostly Activities brought up on charges. Those things violate the eighth amendment."

Try as he may, Tucker couldn't get the FBI to solve their case.

"I'm sorry, I've done all I can do. Listen, if you need a place to stay for the night, we have a guest room."

"We accept. Thank you, guys." Sam said.

"Danny, I've got something to tell you." Sam said that night as she and Danny were about to go to bed. "It's hard for me to say this, but I have to tell someone. One night Kwan and Dash came in to my cell, and they…they…" she said, getting more and more choked up. Finally, she just removed all her clothes, revealing a series of bruises, particularly whole groups of small ones right around the waist.

"Oh, Sam, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I said, embracing her and caressing her back. Behind her back, my eyes glowed green. I hated those two now more than ever. It was bad enough when they beat me up, but the moment they violated my wife, it got personal. I swore then and there that if I ever met them again, I'd make them regret the day they were born.

The next day, someone had left a note on the Foley's gate using cut-and-paste:

"If you want to see your son again, go to where four presidents meet. Go to the great one. The answer will be right under your nose."


	10. Chapter 10

"Tucker," I said, "Sam and I can't stay any longer."

"Where will you guys be going?"

"We can't say, for both your safety and the baby's."

"In that case, farewell." Said Valerie.

"Thanks, Val. You, too." Sam replied.

And as soon as they were out of sight, we flew off to Mt. Rushmore.

"I'm guessing by 'great one' he means Lincoln the great emancipator." I said.

"Ya think?"

"Be right back." Sure enough, there was a note under Lincoln's left nostril.

"What is it?"

"It's a note."

"What's it say?"

"Unless you want you're child to visit the pearly gates, you must travel to the golden gate."


	11. Chapter 11

With that, we headed cross-country to San Francisco.

"Here we go." Sam said as I found the note. "What happens when a runner gets tired? He hits 'the wall'."

"What famous walls are there?"

"I suggest we try the great wall of China."


	12. Chapter 12

We searched high and low for the note.

"Danny, maybe we got the wrong wall."

"I doubt it. Wait, there's the next note: 'Wrong wall. I hate to ruins your trip.'"

"Surely they mean 'ruin'?"

"No, the n and s are both cut from two separate pieces of paper."

"Well, in that case we need to find the ruins of a famous wall."

"The Berlin wall!" we both chorused.


	13. Chapter 13

Now we had our next search cut out for us. All we had to do was scour the remains of the infamous Berlin wall.

"There it is!" Said Sam.

We flew down to retrieve it.

"Go to where you can hear the timeless voice of Our Lady."

"Okay, this one makes no sense."

"Yes it does. Our Lady is the English translation of Notre Dame, the famous French cathedral. The timeless voices must refer to the bell towers."

"So, Paris?"

"Danny, what's the direction we've been headed?"

"West."

"So we've got to stay one step ahead of them."

"So, it's off to London, I presume?"


	14. Chapter 14

(A/N I'd like to give props to Fantomgirl 1 on 1 who, as of 7/25/2006, made this my most reviewed story.)

"If I was a halfa hiding out in London, England, where would I be?"

"What makes you so sure this guy's a halfa? How do you know he's not a full ghost?"

"Either way, it has ghost powers." I said, as a whisp of blue mist came out of my mouth as we passed Big Ben. "And I think I know where to find him. You wait here." I said, leaving Sam on the ground. "Alright, ghost, where are you?" I asked as I entered the clock.

"Over here." I turned around and saw Bertrand.

"Bertrand? Penelope Spectra's assistant? But you never work alone! Where's Penelope?"

"Right here." I heard a voice say as I got nailed in the back with an ecto blast.

"AH!" I lunged at her, grabbing her by the collar. "What do you know about House Ghostly Activities? What does Vlad Plasmius have to do with you? And most importantly, where's my SON!" I asked, pulling her close so that she was less than an inch from my face.

Fear flashed across her face, but her voice did not betray her emotions. "House Ghostly Activities was a little something of my own creations. I came up with it just for your family. I paid Vlad to come up with the little gadgets I fitted you with. As for your son, well, that doesn't really matter, since you won't live long enough anyway."

With that, I let out my ghostly wail, sending her into the far wall and knocking out Bertrand. "I won't ask again."

"Alright, alright, I'll tell. He's in Vlad's mansion." With that, I whipped out the Fenton thermos and dispatched both of them. As soon as I could, I found Sam and we were off to find Vlad.

"Ah, Danny, so good of you to join us." He said as Sam and I appeared at his door. By "us" he included Dash and Kwan.

"Sam, go find Danny, I'll take these guys myself."

"No, Danny, I'll take Dash, you go for the other two."

"Very well." I said reluctantly.

"Ah, back for more, Sam?"

"Shut up, Dash." Sam replied, seething.

"Hey Phan-twit, whatever she said about me, she's lying, she was begging for it."

"No one calls my wife a slut and gets away with it." I said, grabbing him by the wrist, twisting his arm behind his back and grabbing him by his neck. "Sam, go for his nuts!"

"Gotcha.": she said, administering a well placed kick to the nuts.

"I'm not done with you. Either of you." I said, talking to Kwan. "Now, Vlad, where's our son?" I asked, grabbing Vlad by the neck as tight as possible.

"Now, Danny, what would killing me accomplish?"

"I don't care if I have to kill you, I'm going to find Danny." I was serious, too, and Vlad knew it. I could tell.

"He's in my basement."

"Thanks." I said, sucking him into the Fenton thermos.

With that, Sam and I phased through the floor until we came to what looked like some sort of dungeon. I heard a little coo behind me. I turned around, and there was my son, locked in a cage like a prisoner, his eyes now a violent green and a head covered in snow-white hair.

"Don't worry, Danny, daddy's gonna get you out." I said, firing a small ecto blast to break the lock. "I love you, boy." I said, grabbing my emaciated child. "C'mon, Sam, let's go."

We phased out of the mansion and headed back home. Dash and Kwan were given life sentences without parole for 1st degree rape and accessory to rape, as well as violation of the eighth amendment. Tucker, true to his word, used his power to bring down House Ghostly Activities. I, as Danny Phantom, was issued a public apology from the president, recognizing the woman's death as an accident. As Danny Fenton, Sam, Danny, and I are still managing to pick up the pieces. Oh, by the way, it was Jazz who filed the missing persons report.

(A/N: the sequel, "My Most Bitter Friend and Dearest Enemy" is now up.)


End file.
